plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite Caves
Frostbite Caves is the 4th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its new special sneak peek Piñata Parties started on January 6, 2015, with the release of the new gem premium plant, Hurrikale. It introduces new zombies, such as Hunter Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite, and Weasel Hoarder. The second part of Frostbite Caves released another gem premium plant, Fire Peashooter. It can be played by using a World Key, which is obtained by beating a Gargantuar battle or paying $4.99. It appears the scene takes place at the Player's House which is a cave that's been outfitted to serve as a home. On the zombie side of the lawn there is a giant cave shaped like a zombie head made of ice, and there are also two mammoth tusks with one of them being broken. The environment modifiers of this world are slider tiles, chilling winds and the surprise attack "Snowstorm!". Slider tiles are ice blocks that float on tiles with water and have a zombie hand frozen inside with its index finger pointing either up or down. This finger determines the lane the zombies that get in contact with it will go towards. (A finger pointing up means the zombie goes to the lane above it. Same mechanic applies to the finger pointing down.) Chilling winds appear randomly during the level, partially freezing plants and they can eventually leave the plant completely incased in a frozen block, which renders the plant useless and also behaves similar to a tombstone. Finally, "Snowstorm!" is a surprise attack which is similar to the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly onto a tile, even behind a slider tile, then continue moving. Zombies that come in by the snowstorms are not affected by the slider tiles. Besides the things mentioned above, there will sometimes be available plants, zombies or both that are frozen in the lawn from the beginning in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. There is also a new Power Up called Power Flame that replaces Power Snow and is exclusive to this world. Origins Frostbite Caves takes place during the last Ice Age, where saber-toothed animals and woolly mammoths still existed and also due to the fact that the zombies show signs of Homo neanderthalis. Since the last neanderthals died out around 40,000 years ago, the world should be set about 40,000 years ago. However the name of the boss states that this world takes place around 12,000 years ago. Game description Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. Levels Because of its three-Jalapeno difficulty, Frostbite Caves is a medium world. It is a bit harder than the previous world, Wild West, and is a bit easier than the next world, Lost City. + denotes a zombie that does not always appear. ^ denotes a zombie that does not appear on its own. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Worlds